Horrortale Au - En este mundo es comer o ser comido
by Miguel16310
Summary: La comida se esta agotando, Frisk esta desesperado, cada vez es más difícil proteger a su pobre hermana menor de los demás, y Undyne y su política no ayudan en nada, el aguantar ya no es una opción, debía conseguir comida como sea, incluso si eso significaba perder su humanidad, incluso si eso significaba matar a los monstruos del subsuelo solo importaba mantenerla con vida.


**HOOOOOOOI! ITS ME! YOUR BEST ESCRITOR!...bueno eso es mentira, no soy el mejor escritor del mundo, de hecho soy bastante malo, pero lo intento, al menos soy el...¿escritor que escribe todo lo que están leyendo?...ni idea, continuando con la presentación...ITS ME! YOUR WRITER! MIGUEL16310! aquí otra vez con uno de mis cancerígenos one-shots! esta vez basado en uno de los Au's más oscuros del fandom de Undertale!...Horrortale, en el cual eh puesto algo de mi propio toque...aquí, Frisk remplaza a Sans, y Friska la cual es la hermana menor de Frisk, remplaza a Papyrus por si las dudas ;) disfruten!.**

 **Horrortale, One-Shot.**

 **En este mundo es comer oh ser comido.**

 ***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***

El sonido del despertador sonó fuertemente en la mañana, avisándole que ya era hora de levantarse, el castaño adolecente se movió en su cama con flojera, mientras usando algo de magia, hacia levitar el aparatito y moviendo de arriba a abajo su mano, estrellaba el pequeño relojito con el suelo repetidas veces.

 ***BAM BAM BAM BAM***

Era el sonido del pobre y agonizante aparato siendo estrellado contra el suelo hasta que fue hecho pedazos, las tuercas y tornillos quedaron desperdigados por el suelo, Frisk quien aun estaba en su cama sonrió por el trabajo bien hecho y se acomodó, preparándose para dormir otra vez, pero como al destino le encantaba joderlo a él más que a nadie no lo dejaría.

?: OOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! LEVANTATE FLOJO!-gritó con fuerza la voz de una niña mientras de una sola patada la puerta de la habitación del castaño, la causante de esta era una niña de unos aparentemente doce años de armadura rosada, larga melena cafe y una larga bufanda rosada atada a su cuello-¡es hora de levantarse onii-chan, y tenemos que ir a buscar comida!-dijo molesta, Frisk en ese momento abrió sus ojos con fuerza y se levanto.

Frisk:... ***suspiro***...esto es solo una alucinación...-dice para sí mismo mientras sale de la cama, y no era mentira, solo tuvo que dar un parpadeo para que su puerta estuviese cerrada, su despertador en su mesita de dormir y Friska no estuviese en su habitación, salió de la cama y yendo al baño se dio una ducha, para luego ir a su armario y ponerse su camiseta celeste de rayas magenta, una sudadera azul media noche abierta sobre esta, un pantalón cafe y unas botas negras, así como unos guantes del mismo color de sus pantalones, una vez vestido el humano salió de su habitación, estando en un pasillo que daba a la escalera y una puerta de color rojo con un cartelito rosa que decía "Friska", el joven cerró la puerta de su cuarto y toco la de su hermana menor.

 ***Toc Toc Toc***

Fue el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada por el chico de sudadera azul, en la habitación, una joven de unos catorce años dormía en su camita, pero abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir su sueño siendo perturbado, por lo que con su débil voz, dio visto positivo a que él entrase a su cuarto.

Friska: p...p...pasa Nii-san-dijo débilmente mientras intentaba acomodarse en la cama.

El chico entro a la habitación de su hermana encontrándola como siempre en su cama, acostada, débil y hambrienta, todo desde que la comida había comenzado a terminarse.

Frisk: hola FriFri-dijo contento mientras entraba y se sentaba al lado de la cama, colocando su mano en la mejilla fría de su hermana menor-¿como estas?...

Friska: con...hambre-dijo recargándose sobre la mano de su hermano mayor, y no era mentira, el Underground estaba en crisis, y las reglas de Undyne no eran fáciles de ocultar, gracias a dios que su hermana había entrando enferma cuando ella había aplicado la nueva política, pero mantenerlas ocultas de Friska no eran nada fácil, y conseguir comida para ella peor-nii-san...*¡caugh caugh!*...¿cuándo voy a comer?-pregunta mirándole cansada, se sentía débil.

El mayor miro al suelo mientras su rostro se ensombrecía, no quería mentirle a su hermana, debía conseguir comida como sea...pero antes, debía ir con Undyne a dejarle las cosas claras, desde que Asgore murió y ella tomo el trono expulsando a Toriel a las ruinas otra vez, el Underground iba de mal en peor.

Frisk: prometo que te daré comida FriFri-dice acariciándole el rostro-vuelve a dormir...¿si?-suplico triste, recordaba vagamente todo hace unos años cuando ella era tan activa y todos estaban tan bien...al menos hasta la llegada de la mocosa.

Friska: si...nii-chan...te quiero-dijo volviendo a acomodarse en su cama, para dormirse al instante.

El ojimiel al ver a su hermana dormirse otra vez apretó fuertemente los puños, estaba harto, harto de verlos morir a todos de hambre, artos de verlos pelearse al punto de casi matarse por una maldita migaja...y el hecho de comenzar a ver como la gente literalmente se estaba matando para comerse era perturbador...iría con ella ahora mismo.

Saliendo del cuarto de su única familia, bajo las escaleras, salio de la casa y se aseguro de poner una barrera en la puerta, nadie entraría a lastimar a Friska, en más de una oportunidad habían intentando comérselo a él y su hermanita no sería la excepción, comenzó a caminar por Snowdin, la cual tenía un aspecto lúgubre y ver a la gente desnutrida y algunos con heridas por las peleas no era alentador...no...no vería a todos los monstruos morirse de hambre en el camino, por lo que yendo a unos árboles uso uno de sus ya tan conocidos "atajos" y en un solo parpadeo, apareció en la habitación del trono real, plagado de flores doradas muertas, las que Asgore alguna vez se encargo de regar y Undyne termino por matar, ella estaba de espaldas.

Frisk:...Undyne-la llamó, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Frisk-tus leyes solo empeoran las cosas-dice mirando con molestia a la reina de rojizo cabello, la comida se estaba agotando y su idea de pelearse por comer era terrible, tenía su ojo derecho cubierto por su cabello y el izquierdo encendido para mostrarle que hablaba en serio-nos morimos de hambre!...ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo-dice con el seño fruncido, estaba molesto, el proteger a Friska de todo el mundo era cada vez más y más difícil y el traer comida era algo casi imposible.

Undyne: heh...¿seguro?-pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirándole de manera también burlona y sarcástica.

Frisk: si...-dice en tono serio, la reina se quedo callada-déjanos solos...-hablo finalmente refiriéndose a Friska, mientras se iba de la habitación del trono-adiós...si te acercas a mi oh a mi hermanita, te arrepentirás-dice molesto, para luego darle la espalda y caminar en dirección a la salida.

Undyne:...Lo dudo-dice con una sonrisa mientras creaba una lanza y la lanzaba, esta llego de lleno a donde estaba Frisk, pero se clavo en su cabeza en la parte derecha.

Frisk: ARGH!-grito sorprendido debido al dolor, deteniendo su caminata y cayendo al suelo.

Undyne: ...TODO el mundo debe continuar-dice cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante al ver muerto al humano, una vez que su alma saliese abriría la barrera y todos devorarían a la superficie...pero sin que ella se diese cuenta, liquido negro comenzó a salir del ojo izquierdo del castaño-es la ley, niño tonto...-susurro mirándole con desdén, entonces vio sorprendida como la mano de Frisk se movió y sus dedos tantearon el suelo-q-que?-susurro estupefacta sin poder creerlo...no...era imposible que ese bastardo estuviese vivo...prácticamente veía un trozo de su cerebro en el suelo.

 ***BEEEP***

Un pitido se hizo presente, el ojo izquierdo del adolecente apareció brillando de manera intensa, esta vez la pupila morada se tiño de rojo brillante, su determinación era más fuerte que antes, él miro a la reina levemente.

Undyne: i...imposible-dijo sorprendida al verle ponerse de pie, esto no era posible, no debía estar sucediendo...ella le había perforado la cabeza...no podía ser...él...¡él debía de estar muerto!.

Frisk: u...ugh...-el castaño llevo su mano a su cabeza y se acaricio levemente la frente, de su ojo izquierdo salían lagrimas de sangre las cuales no se detenían-ah...Uh?-miro su mano con sorpresa, su cuerpo estaba frío...y la sangre que sentía caer de su cabeza con aquella cosa "blanda" no le mentían...el estaba muerto y lo que caía de su cabeza eran trozos de su cerebro, su cabello cubrió sus dos ojos debido a que había inclinado levemente la cabeza-...entonces...así será?-dice con una sonrisa-jejejeje-río levemente de manera diabólica, su sonrisa desinteresada pero amable fue remplazada con una sonrisa de locura-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-rió como un verdadero enfermo mental mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, dándose la vuelta viendo fijamente a Undyne quien estaba muda-¿que le pasa, reina?...se ve como si hubiera visto un...fantasma-bromeó con malicia, mientras sus locas risas llenaban el castillo otra vez-hehe...he...bueno...la ley, es la ley, ¿verdad?-dijo sin chistar mientras cerraba sus ojos, levantando levemente los hombros y dándole la espalda-mh...Friska no ah comido nada en dos días...-dice comenzando a irse tranquilamente-y como buen hermano mayor, tengo que arreglar eso...-susurra ahora a la salida, su cuerpo cubierto por la oscuridad de la entrada-hehehehehe-se dio la vuelta mirando a la pelirroja la cual estaba llena de temor y sorpresa, lo único que se veía de Frisk era su tétrica sonrisa y su brillante ojo carmesí con su llama morada-no te lo advertiré dos veces...mantente alejada de nosotros...oh si no... **¡SERAS LA PROXIMA QUE ACABE EN MI PLATO!** -gritó con una voz demoniaca fuera de este mundo, mientras desaparecía, ella se quedo asustada por la advertencia...¿que demonios había hecho?.

Fuera de la habitación del trono:

Knight Knight: oye, humano-dijo un Knight Knight que se aparecio en el camino de Frisk-estamos muriéndonos de hambre, ¿sabes?-dijo con un rostro sádico mientras del rostro en su armadura salía saliva y sacaba su lanza con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras otros cinco monstruos salían de las sombras rodeando al humano en forma de circulo-y tu eres la única comida aquí, ya que la reina no es una opción...así que...si te rindes, haremos esto rápido y luego nos comeremos a tu hermana...¿que dices?.

En el momento en que el guardián de Undyne menciono a Friska el ojo izquierdo de Frisk se dilato, la pupila era diminuta debido a la ira, mientras en tan solo un segundo el mundo se volvió negro como la noche y su alma salió disparada de su pecho.

Frisk: entonces...si en este mundo es...comer oh ser comido-susurro tan bajo que nadie le oía, los otros monstruos sacaron sus armas listos para matar y devorar al humano-...que así sea-sentencio con una sonrisa mientras materializaba su hoz.

Knight Knight: no nos dejaremos comer por ti!-grito corriendo en dirección al castaño intentando asestarle un garrotazo, Frisk se teletransporto esquivando el ataque del su primer enemigo y utilizando el mástil de su hoz le pego con fuerza en la espalda-ARGH!.

Madjick: ¡maldito humano! quédate quieto!-gritó molesto el pequeño mago mientras lanzaba algunas cruces en contra del encapuchado, Frisk al contraste invoco unas cuantas hoces mágicas las cuales con rapidez fueron en contra de las cruces segundo atacante estrellándose ambos ataques generando una pequeña cortina de humo, el castaño aprovecho esto echando carrera queriendo cortar en dos al primero que se le cruzase.

Whimsalot: aqui estas!-grito un Whimsalot mientras se interponía en la carrera del joven estrellándose fuertemente con el tirándole al suelo-AH COMER!-grito mientras pegaba una fuerte mordida al cuello del castaño.

Frisk: AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-él grito de dolor, aun estando "muerto" el hecho de que su alma ocupase su cadáver le hacia sentirlo, lleno de ira utilizo el control gravitacional en el alma de aquel que le había arrancado piel de este, mirándole con furia-¡BASTARDO DESGRACIADO!-dijo furioso, lleno de cólera comenzó a estrellar con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo del tercero en las paredes y el techo.

 ***BAM, BAM, BAM***

Era el sonido del cuerpo del pobre Whimsalot ser estrellado una y otra vez sin piedad, sangre comenzaba a teñir las paredes por la fuerza en la que Frisk lo estaba estrellando una y otra vez.

Madjick: ¡abra cadabra!-grita el mago flotante mientras varios orbes salían de él y atacaban a Frisk lanzándole cruces, el humano en vez de teletransportarse oh esquivarlas aprovecho que tenía controlado el cuerpo del Whimsalot y usándolo como escudo todos los ataques del pequeño mago flotante se estrellaron en el pequeño alado, matándolo, pero no se volvió polvo.

Knight Knight: Whimsalot! maldito niño!-grito furioso el gran caballero mientras se lanzaba contra Frisk queriendo aplastarlo con su garrote, el castaño uso su hoz para contrarrestar el ataque de este chocando ambas armas con fuerza, pero Knight Knight era más grande y fuerte que él, por lo que lo estaba haciendo retroceder.

Frisk: grrrrr...hijo...de perra-susurro entre dientes molesto mientras ya harto de estar quedando en ridículo, por lo que ahora si, usando el control gravitacional alejo al caballero de él y esta vez todos vieron sorprendidos como dos grandes cabezas blancas de lo que parecían ser Dragones aparecían detrás del humano-DESAPAREZCAN!-sentención finalmente con una sádica expresión mientras su ojo izquierdo brillaba de manera intensa.

 ***BOOOOOOOM***

Fue el fuerte sonido del instrumento del humano disparar un rayo desintegrando a los monstruos, así como su nivel de L.O.V.E había subido a 4.

Frisk: bueno...eso fue divertido-dijo cortando algo de carne del cadáver de Whimsalot-llevare algo de comida para Friska...todos necesitamos comer-susurro felizmente mientras se iba de alli cargando la carne ensangrentada de sus víctimas que pronto estaría en el estomago de su hermanita y en el de él también...ahora el subsuelo ya no tenía dos humanos...tenía una humana y un demonio en busca de carne...y se los dejaría en claro a todos los monstruos que intentaran devorarlos a él y su hermanita...después de todo...

 _ **"En este mundo es comer oh ser comido"**_

Fin.


End file.
